


I've Just Seen a Face

by thegirlisme



Series: Where We Started [1]
Category: Chess - Rice/Ulvaeus/Andersson
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlisme/pseuds/thegirlisme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anatoly comes across Svetlana in the park and she teaches him the basics of chess. First meetings, ho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Just Seen a Face

**Author's Note:**

> Based off characterization from the Chess in Concert performance, as well as characterization from an RP I used to be in.

At the age of nineteen, Svetlana Krylova was not like most young women her age. She guarded her emotions tightly, unwilling to let people close for fear of being hurt. She had a handful of acquaintances who called her friend, but the petite blond wasn't as apt to confide in them as they were her as she had her brothers for that. Still, she enjoyed their company and listened, offering advice as necessary and no one really minded. Dmitri was convinced she would open up in her own time while Erik supported her ice persona as he felt that she wouldn't be hurt that way, knowing that when she actually _did_ give her trust, she gave it all and would end up hurt if it was to be betrayed.

It was a nice day out and Svetlana wasn't scheduled to work, so she had decided to head to a nearby park where she knew chess boards to be set up. True, Erik was working at the factory so Svetlana would either have to find a partner or play by herself, but the nineteen year old didn't mind. It was the first nice day out in weeks and she was going to take advantage of it. So when she found no other single players in the are, the blond set up the pieces at an empty table and started to move the pieces in order to try out different strategies to use against Erik at a later date. 

Svetlana wasn't certain how long she had been playing her solitary game of chess when she noticed a shadow fall over her board. Brows knitting forward in slight confusion, the blond looked up and noticed a young man of around twenty standing there. He was attractive in an awkward sort of way, but there was something about him that intrigued her.

"Can I help you?"

Now, Anatoly didn't know what had possessed him to interrupt the blond playing chess by herself. It certainly wasn't because he know the game. There was just something about her, the way she held herself. Poised and in control, yet lonely. It drew him to her in a way no one ever had before. Though when she looked up, Anatoly felt himself stop and it took a moment to regain his composure.

"You. Play."

And apparently the look which held so much mystery halted his ability to speak. Seeing her quirk a brow, Anatoly cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head.

"I mean did you want to play. I don't really know how so if you don't, that's fine, I just--"

Oh lord, he was making a fool of himself. Thankfully, the blond seemed to take pity on him by interrupting his rambling. 

"I don't mind teaching you."

Smiling in embarrassment, Anatoly sat across from the younger woman, who gave him a slight smile in response. Having always been able to read people, Anatoly could see that it didn't reach her eyes, as though it rarely did.

"Thank you, I'm Anatoly."

"It's nice to meet you, Anatoly. My name is Svetlana."

Automatically Anatoly catalogued her name and it's meaning, which was light, in his mind. Why, he couldn't tell even himself. Just a feeling that told him Svetlana would play a major part of his life from this day forward.

"Pleasure."

Even at twenty, Anatoly was a gentleman, reserved. But when one watched their younger sister waste away at the age of fourteen and being the one to comfort her, it made sense. Though the slight raise of Svetlana's eyebrows told him that she wasn't used to such things. Seeming to shake herself from the momentary shock, Svetlana moved on, focusing her attention on the game at hand. Or more like, the teaching of the game to Anatoly. The good thing was that he seemed to be quick to pick it up. Understanding the basic principles without much explanation needed. And oddly enough, Svetlana found that she _enjoyed_ teaching him the game and just spending time with him. So much that neither she nor Anatoly noticed the time passing until it began to grow dark.

"I suppose we should call it a night, then."

Looking up as Svetlana said that, Anatoly did something he rarely did since ending things with Katya.

"We could get some tea... If you want to, I mean."

Pausing for a moment, Svetlana looked at Anatoly, trying to figure out what his angle was. He was different from the men who usually asked her to do things. Oh, it was never anything outlandish, and in public the men were reserved, but Svetlana could read people. So while the men she would agree to get tea with were playing the role, Anatoly wasn't playing any part and was being himself. It was strange and refreshing. It intrigued her and while she was hesitant because of the need to protect herself, Svetlana gave a small smile.

"I'd like that."

Smiling some, Svetlana gathered her things before following Anatoly to a near by cafe. It was just tea after all. It wasn't like she was going to marry the man.


End file.
